Deplorable Beginnings to Happier Endings
by X.Black.X.Rose.X.Belle.X
Summary: “I can’t be starting to have feelings for him he’s James Potter for merlin’s sake!” Lily said as she brought her fingers up to her lips, recalling the near kiss. James... she thought.
1. A Very Irritated Head Girl

Hello! This story was originally I Hate To Love You, but it wouldn't let me update. So I decided to repost it as Deplorable Beginnings to Happier Endings. It wouldn't let me delete it either! My first chapter was supposed to be posted September 28, but I forgot that you have to wait 3 days before posting a story. I used to be just a reader until I got a brilliant idea to write my own story. I believe this will be a wonderful romantic dramatic story full of fluff, heartache and learning. LOL that sounded very odd and don't mind me I'm weird like that...oh well I know your all tired of this authors note so on to my first story.

Disclaimer-I own nothing! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And I thank her for lending me her characters for which I terrorize. I own anything you don't recognize.

"Lies" by Evanescence

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

"Deplorable Beginnings to Happier Endings"

Chapter 1 "An Irritated Head Girl"

Lily stifled back a loud yawn as she emerged onto Platform 9 3/4. She tossed her long curly red hair over her shoulder, as she smiled sadly at the Hogwarts Express for probably the last time. Her bright emerald eyes were mixed with sad and happy emotions. She clutched a Head girl badge in her fist. Looking to her parents that were quite uncomfortable, being the few muggles around many witches and wizards. Lily's lips grew into a smile,

"Bye Mum, by Dad, I'll owl you soon." she said giving them hugs.

"Bye dear, have a great term I'll see you at Christmas time." her mother said holding her tightly.

"Bye Lily, please write often, we want to know what kinds of spells you learn" her father said his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Lily let out a laugh,

"I will"

Tugging along her trunk, and her new fluffy black and white kitten Romeo, she made her way to the train. After stowing her trunk away she began to look for an open compartment. Romeo was squirming in her arms so she walked faster and running into something solid.

"Ouch!" she cried falling backwards onto the ground. Romeo meowed loudly and ran underneath a nearby seat.

"Oi! look, Evans really has fallen for me" came a male voice. Lily winced inwardly when she recognized that voice, she saw none other than James Potter standing over her with the famous, 'Potter grin' plastered upon his smug face. She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Oh sod off Potter and get over yourself" she snapped and stalked off to find Romeo. James watched her for a minute before running his hand through his black hair. Next to him Sirius snickered,

"Just get over her already mate"

James punched him lightly in the arm and said,

"Not as easy as it looks" Remus smiled slightly as Peter peered around nervously.

Lily dropped to her knees and looked underneath all the seats,

"Romeo! Romeo!" She called out.

"Who's Romeo?" asked a voice from behind her. Lily turned around to see her best friend Allie Anderson. Allie stood about 5' 6", with thick long wavy light copper hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Allie!" Lily exclaimed practically jumping on top of her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Lily!" Allie said laughing.

"So who's Romeo?" asked Allie once Lily had let her go.

"My kitten who's lost on the train, no thanks to Potter" she answered irritably while looking under more seats.

"Is this what your looking for?" asked a small first year girl with brown pigtails holding up a squirming ball of black and white fur.

"Oh Romeo! Yes thank you!" Lily said graciously accepting him. The small girl left her pigtails bouncing.

"Lily didn't you get Head girl this year?" asked Allie,

"Yeah I did- Oh bloody hell, I'm supposed to be in the Prefect compartment!" Lily shrieked running away with Romeo perched atop her shoulder. She burst into the compartment,

"...the Head boy and girl will patrol toge-" read a blonde girl with shining blue/grey eyes.

Lily had interrupted the meeting.

"And this is our Head girl Lily Evans" said the girl she was a 6th year Prefect.

Lily groaned, it was Coley Fisher. Coley always wore too much make-up, she practically slathered it on. Her perfect bleach bottle blonde hair glistened as she smiled, a fake smile, revealing perfect white teeth too. She wore top of the line designer robes, and everything matched.

Lily bit back the urge to make a smart remark, she couldn't stand her. She had a bad experience with her...don't ask.

"As I was _saying_ the head boy and girl will patrol together on their own schedule, they will organize dances, Hogsmeade trips and Prefect meetings" Coley said flipping her hair. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who's head boy?" asked Lily interrupting Coley again.

Coley gave her a nasty glare before snapping,

"Would you stop interru-"

"I'm Head Boy" came a voice from a person that she had not taken notice of.

"Potter! No you can't be bloody serious!" Lily shrieked.

"I'm not Sirius would you like me to go get him?" he said smirking at her yet again. Coley burst out laughing at his horribly awful joke.

"Oh get a grip Fisher it wasn't that funny! And Potter you need to deflate that head of yours. I'm shocked you could fit it though the door!" and with that said she stomped out.

Lily opened the compartment door and slammed it shut.

"Oi Lily, what's the matter?" asked her friend Serenity Hugoi. Allie sat across from Serenity brushing her long hair.

Serenity's straight jet black hair that stopped at her jaw line was tipped bright red. She was shorter than the two, only about 5" 3', and a bit quieter. Her blue eyes sparkled as she jumped up and hugged Lily.

"Serenity!" Lily squealed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know it's been, what, two weeks!" Serenity laughed jokingly.

"Yeah a whole two weeks" said Lily sarcastically. The three girls laughed.

"So anyway what were you so pissed about earlier?" asked Allie.

"You have to ask?" She remarked pretending to mess up her hair.

"So Potter's still being an arse? Ugh...Some things will never change I'm afraid" remarked Allie snickering. They nodded their heads in unison.

"So how was your summer? You went to the U.S. right? How was it?" Lily asked finally sitting down next to Serenity.

"One question at a time!" exclaimed Serenity laughing.

"My summer was fun, and we did go to the U.S. It was fun it's not really that different from here, they talk differently, they say 'like' a lot it's very annoying and they drive on the wrong side of the road. My mum freaked when the cars were coming at us, luckily she swerved just in time to avoid the car." Serenity said between laughter. The girls erupted into laughter.

Sirius brushed his shaggy black hair out of his dark eyes and smiled lazily at a couple giggling girls that were staring at him from across the hall. He turned to his best friends and fellow Marauders and snickered.

Sirius Black was 17 years old with stormy grey eyes and black shaggy hair that always seemed to fall into his eyes 'just right'. He was one of the biggest pranksters in the group and by far the most immature.

"They always fawn over you three..." mumbled Peter quite downheartedly.

Peter Pettigrew was indeed 17 but was a short, lump of a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Poor Peter was constantly overlooked by everyone, when they say The Marauders they always meant James, Sirius and Remus, Peter was just kind of there.

"We can't help it if we're worshiped by the female population" remarked James arrogantly.

James Potter was 17. With his hazel eyes that would melt any girls heart, that were lavishly framed by glasses, to his black unruly hair that he was constantly messing up to look as if he had just gotten back from Quidditch practice, to his toned physique from Quidditch too. All the girls literally drooled over him.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Remus was too 17 years old and had sandy colored hair and blue eyes, he was taller than the other three, and a bit thinner. One certain 'occasions' he has dark circles under his eyes and looked a bit peaky. Remus was quieter than the other but just as brilliant in coming up with pranks.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a fluttering snitch. He let it go and caught it in the nick of time. Peter twittered excitedly.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sirius smirking.

"I nicked it last year at the end of Quidditch season" he replied with a wink.

"You should have been Seeker" Peter said in awe as James made another spectacular

catch.

"I've told you Wormtail I like being a Chaser just fine, besides Allie's a great Seeker"

James said tossing the Snitch around again.

"Ahhh...fond of Ms. Anderson are you?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows.

"No-"

"I forgot your still hung up over Evans..who by the way still hates you mate" Sirius remarked clasping him on the shoulder. James pushed his hand away and mumbled,

"Yeah yeah..."

The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt. The students poured out of the train, the air buzzed with talk and laughter. The hot summer sun scorched over head, no wind blew and to make it worst there were about 1000 students all packed into and around the train station. Lily fanned herself as she Serenity and Allie walked towards the castle their trunks in tow. Romeo was perched atop Lily's trunk staring hungrily at an owl snoozing in it's cage, as a third year passed. A few teachers ushered the first years onto the right path, Lily couldn't help but gaze at them in wonder.

"Were we really that twitchy?" she said disbelievingly.

"Aye..." replied Allie sadly.

"It seems so long ago that we were the little first years and everything was new" Serenity said half heartedly.

The girls came to a stop lost in their memories of their first year at Hogwarts.

_:Flash:Back:_

_Eleven year old Lily stood there gaping at Hogwarts. The castle is self was enormous, the lush green grass seemed to go for miles and miles. The day seemed so perfect the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and someone had ran into her. With a loud _

"_oof!" Lily and the person fell to the ground._

"_Oh I'm so sorry!" cried out another girl she had long black hair that was braided and fell down to her lower back. Lily looked up and her green eyes met bright blue ones. Lily smiled and stood up._

"_It's alright, I'm Lily Evans" she said kindly offering a hand to the fallen girl. The girl accepted it and rose to her feet._

"_I'm Serenity Hugoi" she said softly. The stood there for a moment looking at one another until Lily spoke up._

"_Want to go in together since we both don't know our way around here?"_

_Serenity broke into a huge smile and nodded happily._

_The sat in the great hall and awaited to be sorted. Serenity and Lily had both been put into Gryffindor and took a seat next to an older looking boy with blonde hair. More cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table as a tall girl with short copper hair and matching eyes walked towards the table and took a seat next to Lily._

"_Hi! I'm Allie. Allie Anderson" she said brightly._

"_I'm Lily!"_

"_Hello I'm Serenity"_

"_Nice to meet you guys I think we'll be great friends" said Allie clasping her hands together and laughing. Serenity and Lily both laughed too._

_:End:Flash:Back:_

"Get it moving your holding us all up!" yelled a second year boy named Davey. Lily turned around her head girl badge glinting in the sun.

"Ah...um...uh...n-never mind...I didn't mean to yell at you...you being the head girl in all..." he stumbled suddenly quite flustered. Lily laughed and kept on walking. Serenity, Allie and Lily put their trunks on top of the carriage and climbed in. Romeo put up quite a fuss getting into the carriage apparently the thresals frightened him terribly. After a few tries and scratched hands later the thresal (sp?) drawn carriage was moving along smoothly. After some time it came to an abrupt stop and the girls and feisty black and white kitten climbed out.

Hogwarts was a glorious as ever. To it's stone walls reaching higher than 3 muggle homes on top of one another, the castle seemed to have an ancient mysterious aura surrounding it. The grass was less green and in the far off distance the whopping willow was showing signs that summer was at a closing. Lily watched as a bird flew to close and was struck by a thin branch, a shower of yellow feathers fluttering to the ground.

Romeo was squirming yet again, and Lily gave a frustrated sigh as she struggled to hold onto him.

"Let me" said Allie, and with a flick of her wand the rock by Lily's feet turned into a pet carrier.

"Thank you so much! I don't know why I hadn't though of that." Lily laughed trying to get him inside. Romeo however protested and held fast to the door. Serenity threw a pebble into the carrier as it nosily clanged around, Romeo saw it and darted inside to 'kill' whatever had moved. Quickly latching the door shut, the girls laughed in triumph.

"The feast! We're gonna be late!" shrieked Allie grabbing Serenity who grabbed Lily who grabbed the pet carrier and ran into the Great Hall.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

James sat in the carriage joking around with Sirius, Lupin and Peter, who was laughing annoyingly at everything that was said.

"So Moony, what's with you and Lyza Middle?" asked James raising an eyebrow at Remus. Sirius leaned in a bit to hear the answer, Peter listened inventively.

"Nothing" Remus said simply. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked out the window.

"Who's Lyza Middle?" Peter asked confusion written all over his face. The other three sighed.

"Pay attention Wormtail...Lyza is a 6th year with curly blonde hair and big green eyes that Mooney here fancies" responded Sirius batting his eyes lashes.

"I do not fancy her I tutored her the last semester in Potions, _that's all_" he said putting the emphasis on that's all.

"Right, ah huh, sure, whatever" Sirius smirked, he knew for a fast Remus had fancied her. He just never knew why they hadn't gone out. (A/N– I happen to say that phrase all the time. Lol)

_:Flash:Back: _

_Two figures sat in the deserted Gryffindor common room, the fire was barely burning, the last embers were dull. Only the sound of scratching quills, crinkling parchment and the occasional whisper were heard_

_Remus yawned and dropped his quill onto a stack of parchment._

"_So do you get it now?" he asked rubbing his eyes. It was getting quite late._

_A girl in her 5th year with blonde curly hair and hazy green eyes looked up. She seemed quite nervous for a girl who was just merely being tutored._

"_Remus..." she asked quietly._

"_Yes Lyza? He asked looking at her. The firelight cast a soft glow on her face that seemed like she was glowing almost like an angel._

"_I have a confession" she said quietly twisting her fingers into a knot. His breath was caught in his throat._

"_I don't need to be tutored...I-I just asked so I could spend time with you and ask you something..." Lyza said blushing furiously. Remus bit his lip, and took a deep breath._

"_Lyza...I really li-" "Could you tell Sir-?" they said at the same time._

"_Go ahead." Remus said politely. _

"_Could you possibly tell Sirius that I really like him, I mean I would but I'm really shy"_

_This crushed Remus, she had gone through him to get to Sirius._

"_Uh yeah...okay I will" he said softly._

"_What were you going to say?" she asked._

"_Nothing just that I should be getting some sleep"_

"_Oh alright...thank you Remus. Good night"_

"_Night." Remus said sadly his heart clenched up, and felt as if it was ready to break this was the first girl her truly wanted to be with and she had just broken his heart._

_:End:Flash:Back_

Remus couldn't tell Sirius that the girl of his dreams wanted his best friend instead of him, so he never did and Lyza had moved on anyway and went out with someone else.

The carriage came to a halt and the Marauders stepped out.

"It's good to be back!" exclaimed James smiling truly. Together they walked quickly into the Great Hall ready for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Back To The 'Drama' of Hogwarts

I am so sorry it took so long my computer crashed on me and i lost everything in my computer including the completed chapter 3 and half completed chapters 4 though 7. I even lost the bloody internet! And it's a miricle that fanfiction is now letting me update, so thank heavens for that. I did however change this chapter a bit i added more detail so please review and tell me what you think. and a major plus is it's a lovely 8 pages long in word perfect.!

I saw Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire today! it is so awesome! so go see it everyone! although I think the merpeople were creepy looking...and I absolutely died laughing during the whole bath scene with Moaning Myrtle and Herminone's explanation of Viktor Krum being more 'physical' then wanting to talk. LOL, any way ignore my pointless rambling and get on with the story!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Deplorable Beginnings to Happier Ending s Chapter 2

"Back to the Drama of Hogwarts"

(A/N: Page 204-207, 'The Sorting Hat's New Song', Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix, Book 5)

:DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing all these lovely characters belong to JK Rowling. I do however own the plot, Serenity Hugoi, Allie Anderson, Madame Hatch, Professor Budding, Professor Nalich, Chiloe Abbot, Nicklaus Zen, Matt Oliver and Lyra Derobee.

"Imaginary" Evanescence

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily Serenity and Allie quickly took their seats at the Gryffindor table. A few tables towards the center of the room sat the first years. The looked very nervous and kept glancing around. A few looked as if they would faint, either that or jump out of their skin. After a few minutes of noisy chatter the headmaster stood.

Professor Dumbledore was a tall older man with lengthy silver beard and hair covered by a cap. He wore half moon spectacles that perched on his long crooked nose. He has

twinkling blue eyes that were complemented nicely by his robes.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am your headmaster Albus Dumbledore. To those who are new 'Welcome' to those that are coming back 'Welcome back'. I hope this year you will all learn a great deal from our teachers. Let me introduce them, Professor Slughorn our potions teacher, Madame Hatch our flying instructor, Professor Flitwick our charms teacher, Professor McGonagall our transfiguration teacher, Professor Budding our herbology teacher, Professor Nalich our defense against the dark arts teacher,..." the list went on and on. Each teacher stood up and nodded to the applauding students.

"A reminder to those the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those who do not wish to die a horrifying death. The room one the 9th floor corridor is still off limits so is Hogsmeade until our head boy and head girl plan the days for trips." he stopped briefly to clear his throat.

"Now I would like to introduce our Head Boy, James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans, please stand and recognized" he said his eyes twinkling. The hall shook with clapping and yelling. James stood up and winked at a few girls that blew kisses at him.

Lily stood up and smiled shyly. Allie poked her and Lily laughed showing her genuine smile. Dumbledore held up and hand silencing the hall in seconds. He cleared his throat once more and said,

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter would you both kindly meet me after the feast? I would like to start our year with a meeting."

He added,

"Now let's start the sorting"

Professor McGonagall stood up, set a stood in the front of the hall and placed an old patched hat upon it. A large rip in the front opened as the hat began to sing,

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided _

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For which there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We''l teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds ro their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And teach them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only they wanted, so,_

_For instance Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blooded wizards _

_Pf great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_Whole the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Hoses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted,_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As the once were meant to be._

_And not the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Thought condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you. . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

"Abbot, Chiloe" called out Professor McGonagall from the staff table. The girl with the brown pigtails from the train stepped up. She looked extremely nervous as she sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on her head and it slid over her eyes. Quite giggles were heard here and there. After a few minutes of hushed murmuring from the Sorting Hat, it shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" Applause boomed from the Hufflepuff table as Chiloe stumbled to the table, looking very relieved. What seemed like hours later Zen, Nicklaus was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore was on his feet again

"Now since we are all simply famished let the feast begin" As soon as the last words fell from his mouth the empty platters, goblets, and dishes filled. The talking slowly began to rise as the students filled their plates with food. After the feast was over Dumbledore called James and Lily aside to speak with them.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter I would like you two to help me welcome our newest transfer student from Beauxbatons (sp?) This is Lyra Derobee and she is in Gryffindor" Dumbledore said stepping aside so they could see her.

Lyra Derobee was a startling beautiful girl, she has an very curly, very long light reddish blonde hair. Her light brown eyes shone beautifully against her tanned skin.

"Pleased to meet you" said Lyra as she inclined her head. She spoke with a French accent.

"I 'am so excited to be 'er with you all" she said with a huge smile. Lily smiled back while James gave her a grin his hand coming up to ruffle his hair. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans I almost forgot to tell you. The head boy and girl will be sharing a dorm, with your own bedrooms of course. It is a tradition at this school to have you two be on good terms. Your password for the moment is Nargals, but that can be changed, it's on the 6th floor corridor behind the pictures of the Swan Princess and Gallant Knight. Goodnight." He added and with a wave of his hand went off.

Lyra stood there smiling away as Lily and James stood in shock, James was in delight that he would be practically living with Lily now and she was enraged.

"Lyra please follow me I'll take you to the Gryffindor common room before I turn in fo the night" Lily said guiding her along. James followed throwing a wink at the girls from time to time.

Sometime later...

Lily and James stood in front of the portraits. She took a deep breath and muttered 'nargals'. The large portrait swung open and they climbed inside. The first room they went into was the common room. The common room was huge and had plush peach coloured carpet and stone walls, in one corner stood a few book shelves with a dozen books on each shelf. Their school bags sat on the small table in the middle of the room, four chairs were around the table. There was a deep red loveseat and matching couch by the fire place in the opposite end of the room. Above the fireplace hung all four crests of the houses.

On each end of the common room there was a door, the one to the left had 'Lily Evans, Head Girl' on the door in gold letters, and the one to the left had 'James Potter, Head Boy' in the same gold letters.

Lily's room was decorated perfectly. She had a smooth tile floor and lavender sponged walls. A queen sized bed fitted with black sheets and pillows, and a hot pink comforter lay in the center of the room. It had a hot pink canopy hanging from the banister. On each side of the bed was a small end table and at the foot of the bed was her trunk and the pet carrier containing Romeo. He meowed happily at seeing her, Lily smiled and let him out. He rubbed against her leg and her eyes caught a lovely painting of a midnight beach scene. Lily had an prominent amour and even a small balcony.

James opened his door revealing his room. It had the same shiny tile as Lily's and white walls. A queen sized bed was in the right corner of the room, it was complete with dark green comforter and light green pillows and sheets. A dark green curtain hung from his bed's banister.

They each spotted another door in the back of the their rooms and went in. It was an epochal bathroom with a grande bathtub and shower, 3 sinks were on the marble counter below a long mirror. Lily saw James come in and headed towards the common room.

Lily went back into the common room and sat on the couch gazing around, a few moments later James came in and sat on the love seat across from her. There was a long awkward silence. It went on and on until Lily felt as if she would scream if someone didn't say something.

"So...this is a nice place" James said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is..." Lily said very unsure. This was one of the most civilized conversation they have, ever.

James stood up and went over to the book case, he browsed it for a short while before pulling out a book.

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet?" he asked holding up the book. Lily's eyes lit up as she pulled the book from his hands.

"You've never heard of it? Well it's a muggle play, it's my favourite one" she said smiling.

"What's it about?" James asked.

"It's about these two families, the Montague's and the Capulet's, they are sworn enemies. They all live in the small city of Verona. Romeo is the son of Lord Montague and Juliet is the daughter of Lord Capulet. Well long story short Romeo sneaks into a party the Capulets are having, there he spots Juliet and falls in love with her the instant he lays eyes on her. Juliet does not know who he is until after she has fallen in love with him too. They sneak off together and-"

"Then why is it a tragedy?" he asked cutting Lily off.

"I'm not finished!" she cried. If there was anything she hated more than Slytherins it was people interrupting her when she was speaking.

"Go on then" he said obviously irritated with her shouting at him.

"You know what? You can just read it yourself! If your going to act like that!" Lily shouted.

"Fine then. I didn't want to read it, it's probably a rubbish play anyway!" he said loudly. Lily stomped out and into her room.

Lily, Serenity and Allie were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking and laughing.

"Bonjour gossie!" called our Lyra happily. Lily, Serenity and Allie looked up clearly confused.

Lyra let out a giggle,

"I said hello girlie. I'm terri-blee so-ree but when I 'am excited I speak in french."

"Oh it's alright" said Serenity smiling. She pulled out her wand, 12 ½ inches, Hawthorne with a Phoenix feather core. Muttering a few words she levitated her quill in sheer boredom.

"What do you 'ave for classes today? I 'ave 'erbology, potions, trans-fig-ur-ation, and charms"

"Oh you are in two of my classes, Potions and Transfiguration." Lily said.

"Well I have Herbology and Transfiguration with you" said Serenity spinning the quill.

"Only Transfiguration with me" Allie mumbled twisting a lock of hair around her wand. Her hair was curled. Her wand is 13 ½ inches, Willow with a Dragon Scale core.

"Oooh! It is so pretty! Can you show me how to do it?" asked Lyra smiling.

"Uh yeah sure" and for the next 10 minutes Allie taught Lyra how to curl her hair with her wand.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration, a horrid way to start the day in Lily's opinion. She was terrible at transfiguration and her friends knew it.

"Mutatio!" she cried flicking her wrist at the frog. The frog turned purple and swelled up. Lily shrieked in surprise as the frog popped. This was the fourth one that had burst.

Professor McGonagall walked up and muttered something in coherent.

"Ms. Evans , perhaps you should find a tutor, so you can pas your N.E.W.T.'s" McGonagall said sternly, conjuring another frog.

"Mr. Potter, would you be kind enough to aide Ms. Evans in her attempts?"

James's head shot up as he nodded.

"Then it's settled, Mr. Potter you will be tutoring Ms. Evans for the next month, Monday's, Wendsday's and Friday's" she said jotting down the plan in her planner.

"B-but professor! Three days a week for a month seems a bit extreme!" Lily protested.

James however looked quite pleased that they would be spending a great deal of time together

"That's nonsense you need a tutor, you blew up four frogs in an attempt to merely transform it into a teacup" said McGonagall running a hand over her face.

"Your lessons will start today after dinner until about 9 or 10" she added walking off.

Lily sat there in shock.

She looked around the room to find Allie flirting mercifully with a fellow 7th year Gryffindor named Matt Oliver. He was her type too, blonde hair, blue eyes. Lily thought to herself. She winced inwardly,

_"Blue eyes... never trust blue eyed men"_ she thought remembering her mothers statement. Serenity sat to her right doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. Lily looked behind her to find James whispering with Sirius and Remus, Peter was nowhere in sight. James caught her stare and looked up giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

After class Allie practically ran up to Lily.

"Oh my god...Matt Oliver just asked me out!" she cried with a loud giggle.

"Brilliant! I'm so happy for you" muttered Lily with a smile.

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" she asked her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Uh...well we haven't planned it yet" Lily said awkwardly. Allie's face fell.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Serenity pushing a lock of black and red hair behind her ear.

"Hey Serenity, Allie was just telling me-"

"I'm going out with Matt!" she cried interrupting Lily.

"You are? Good choice Matt is ver-ree 'andsome" said Lyra coming up behind them.

"Lyra! You scared me" cried Allie jumping in surprise. Lyra giggled happily.

_"Allie is going out with Matt, how is that so...she just met him..." _Serenity thought sadly.

"Serenity? 'Ello? We 'ar going to leave you behind" called Lyra. Lily, Allie and her were almost out of McGonagall's classroom.

"Oh yeah I'm coming" she called catching up to them. The group of girls walked slowly to their next class talking about Lily's new tutor.

"I can't believe your spending time with James _alone_" laughed Allie flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Matt came up behind Allie and threw his arms around her shoulders, Allie flashed him a dazzling smile and leaned up against him as they walked. Serenity tightened her hold on her bag, wishing she wasn't there. Wishing they weren't happy wishing they would just disappear... A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach bubbled up, she pushed it back down and tried to ignore them.

Lily smiled at Allie and Matt, she was used to having Allie hang on some guy all the time. Allie always had a boyfriend, Lily had one once in a while but she never really needed someone to keep her happy.

_"Although"_ she thought suddenly, _"It would be nice to have someone to hug like that"_

"Allie! How could you even suggest that! First of all he's James Potter, eww! And second I never agreed to this, I have no choice!" Lily cried causing a few people to look strangely at her.

"Calm down Lily I was only joking, even you have to admit he's not that bad looking" laughed Allie winking at her.

Lily threw her hands into the air and cried out in exasperation.

"Oh! Before I forget I need to get to ze Library and pick up a book for 'erbology" said Lyra running a hand though her long reddish-blonde hair. She blew them kisses and left for the library.

"Sweet girl but she's so odd" remarked Allie smirking.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Oh it is so dark in zis place" she muttered weaving her way though the tables. Lyra found the section she needed and started scanning the books. She took small steps to her left not taking her eyes off the dusty book spines.

"Oof!" she cried as someone bumped into her and she fell over.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" a male voice asked. A hand stretched down to her offering her help. Lyra took it and finally saw the person. She took a sharp intake of breath when her eyes met soft blue ones.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

So here's chapter 2 finally fanfiction is letting me update. please review!

always,

Belle


	3. Never Knew She Had It In Her

I'm so sorry it took so long to put out. My computer's been doing some odd things, like restarting for no reason and stuff. Sorry it's a bit shorter, I've being limited to computer time. Please review!

* * *

Disclaimer! I own nothing! All credit goes to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing her characters to terrorize. Oh wait I do own Serenity Hugoi, Allie Anderson, Matt Oliver, any of the professors you don't recognize, and Alliacea Boonucks. Oh and the plot! Go me I at least own that much.

* * *

Deplorable Beginnings to Happier Endings

Chapter 3

"Never Knew She Had It In Her"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily, Serenity, Allie, Lyra and Matt all sat under the old magnolia tree by the Black lake discussing the latest gossip. It was during their lunch hour. Well at least Allie and Lyra were, Lily just smiled and laughed on cue. Serenity was very engrossed in a play book that Lily had lent her, it was called "A Mid Summer Nights Dream" by William Shakespeare. She tugged her long sleeves further down as she looked up from the book.

"I 'eard zat yesterday Alliacea (pronounced A-lisa) Boonucks, you know zat Slytherin zat looks like a pig, was caught in ze Astronomy tower with the Ravenclaw Prefect." giggled Lyra shrilly. She too seemed to know what was going on with everyone all the time.

"He's going to have the worst reputation! Honestly, who snogs a Slytherin?" laughed Allie. Matt had his arms wrapped around her waist as she talked. Lily merely sighed quietly while Serenity briefly glanced up from her book.

"Fancy seeing you here" came a soft voice from behind Lily. She turned around and faced none other than James Potter. She eyed him suspiciously as he took a seat between her and Lyra. Sirius sat between Lyra and Serenity, Remus between Serenity and Allie and Peter between Matt and Lily.

"So how are you?" James asked smiling at her.

"Fine..." she replied still not sure on whether to trust him or not.

"Say Lily, do you think that maybe you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?" he asked hope glinting in his eyes.

"Your asking me out?" she stated rather bluntly.

"Well I thought we could go-"

"No"

"Wha? Why not Lily?"

"I have my reasons and I didn't know we were on first name basis"

"Oh really what's that because I'd really like to know. I would much rather prefer to call you Lily instead of Evans and you call me James instead of Potter"

"Well Potter" she spat out viciously, "First thing you're an arrogant prat, second thing if you'd think I'd go out with you your off your rocker, and third thing I don't like you the least bit and what makes you think that I want to spend anymore time with you than I already have to!"

For once in his life James looked sincerely hurt. Her words cut deeply into his heart, they burned like the flames of a thousand fires. Putting on a stone visage he stood and said plainly,

"Fine. 7 o'clock in the library for tutoring" James left with out another word. Lily looked around her to find the same disapproving look by all of her friends.

"That was cold Evans" said Sirius narrowing his gaze at her and leaving, Peter hot on his tail. Even Remus who usually said goodbye, just glared at her and left without a word.

"Can you believe them?" Lily said rolling her eyes. No one said a word. They all looked completely dumbstruck. Tension permeated the air around them, it was only cut when Serenity exploded.

"What I can't believe is you! Sure James can be a complete arse but that still doesn't give you the right to go off on him like you just did! You always push people who try to get close to you away, and don't you try and deny it!. . . ." Serenity shouted, slammed the book shut and rose to her feet panting.

Lily's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to fall.

"You just don't get it do you? You have someone who cares about you and wants to be with you and you treat him like he's the lowest form on the planet! Y-You don't deserve him!" Serenity said tears rolling down her cheeks. She gasped as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Serenity had realized what she had just said. She looked around wildly before running back to the castle.

Serenity pushed past several people fleeing blindly trying to get away from them, she ran past James, Sirius, Remus and Peter before disappearing down a corridor.

"Bloody hell! I didn't think she had it in her!" remarked Sirius who had heard the whole thing.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Serenity ran thinking,

"_I need a place to think, a place to get away from them all. . . .a place where no one can find me"_

She tripped over a stone in the floor and fell to her knees, cursing loudly she slammed her hand into the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, all the pent up emotions just built up and burst out.

Serenity sobbed loudly as she looked up, a large, brown, wooden door stood in front of her.

"I never noticed that one there before" she whispered as she turned the handle and went in.

She gasped it was exactly the same as her room back at her house. It was painted baby blue and had her bed with dark blue sheets and her favorite pillow sat on the edge of the bed. The door clicked shut behind her.

Serenity ran to her bed and grabbed her pillow. She curled up on her bed hugging the pillow to her chest as she cried herself to sleep.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily sat on the ground still in shock. She couldn't believe Serenity had actually said that to her. Was she really that mean to him? What was wrong with her?

"_Why am I thinking like this? None of it's true...right?"_ she thought as she hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out at the lake.

Her friends were long gone. They has left at least 10 minutes ago to find Serenity.

"James! Sirius! Remus!" called out Allie the Marauders minus Peter stopped and turned.

"'Ave you seen Serenity?" asked Lyra running a hand over her face.

"No we haven't she ran off after she...fought with Lily" replied Remus.

James didn't speak he was suddenly very fascinated with his right hand. He wore a neutral look but his eyes told a different story.

"I'm worried about her, she never acts like this. What if she does something rash" replied Allie slumping into Matt, burying her face in her hands. Lyra too looked very worried.

"We've searched everywhere for 'er, we must find 'er" she said gently rubbing tiny circles into her temples. Remus tried to soothe her worries by talking to her. James still didn't speak.

Sirius on the other hand looked quite worried, last year he had accidently discovered just why Serenity wore long sleeves and arms warmers. He had been setting up a prank in the girls dormitories when he thought they were all at dinner. Allie, Lyra and Lily never knew what had happened last year. The images passed through his head quickly. The shine of the silver blade, the red of the blood dripping down her wrist and falling from her fingers, the tears falling from her beautiful sad blue eyes. He shuddered at the memory.

"James, give me the map" he said seriously. (A/N please don't kill me! There was no pun intended.)

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked pulling the map out of his back pocket and handing to Sirius.

"Nothing I just need to find something" Sirius muttered. James didn't look completely convinced. Sirius ducked into the boys lavatories and unfolded the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he whispered tapping the parchment once with his wand. The once blank parchment was suddenly filled with details of the castle and every person in it. On the cover it said, 'Moony, Wormail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map.' Sirius took a deep breath before searching for Serenity, finally after what seemed like hours he found her. She was in the Room of Requirement and not moving at all.

He swore under his breath as he began to panic.

"_What if she's done something?. . . I need to find her. . ."_ he thought as he ran through the halls. Suddenly he skidded to a stop where the Room of Requirement should have been but there was no door. He ran past it three times, thinking

"_I have to find her and see if she's alright just please let me find her!" _A large, brown, wooden door stood in front of him. He ran up to it and opened it slowly. His hands were shaking as he walked up to the bed where Serenity lay. Sirius was relived to see that she was sleeping and clutching a pillow. He sighed softly and sunk down to the floor beside her bed. He stared at her, her eyes looked red and puffy, her cheeks had tear stains running down them. Sirius's gaze dropped to her lips; they were parted slightly and slow deep breaths fell from them.

Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes. Serenity screamed in surprise and fell backwards off the bed.

"Black! What the sodding hell are you doing here!" she shouted from the floor.

"Tsk tsk quite the mouth you have Ms. Hugoi" he said smirking.

"Shut it. What are you doing here. How did you find me?" she questioned not moving.

"I was worried about you. You ran off crying and no one could find you, so I got worried" Sirius stated softly. He extended his hand to help her up. Serenity smiled genuinely and took his hand, she stood and then sat back down on the bed.

"What did you do to your hand. . . and your knee?" he said noticing the scrape on her knees, and cut on her hand.

"I just tripped that's all. . ." she muttered turning away from him. Sirius got up and returned with a medical kit. (It is the Room Of Requirement so I felt I didn't have to explain how he got it)

"Let me see your hand" he said reaching for it. Serenity hesitated.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you I just want to have a look at it" Sirius replied reaching once more. This time she tentatively gave it to him. He pushed her sleeve up a bit, careful not to show her wrist. He couldn't let her know her knew her secret.

"So how did you find me exactly?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius asked in return.

"Yeah but why are you answering my question with another question?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is the Marauders Map, we created it and it shows everyone in the castle of every minute of everyday" he said pulling out a bundle of parchment. She just stared at him with a dazed look.

"This is us, see? Sirius Black and Serenity Hugoi" Sirius replied pointing to them on the map.

"This is amazing. . . oh. . .so this is how you've been sneaking about after hours" Serenity stated.

"You caught me!" he said feigning shock. She couldn't help it, she actually laughed at his joke.

"So you do think I'm funny!" Sirius pointed out loudly.

"Don't get used to it Black." Serenity said with a roll of her eyes.

"You mean used to having you all alone?" he said arrogantly. She lightly smacked his arm with her free hand,

"No. Me laughing at your horrible jokes"

The two were silent for a short while. Nothing had to be said. Somehow there was an understanding between the two. Serenity knew that he was only there because he was worried about her. Sirius shattered the silence with a soft sigh, brushing the hair out of his eyes he spoke,

"So. . er shall we get back to everyone?"

"Yeah, and thanks Black" she said following him out the door.

* * *


	4. Change of Heart?

Hello reviewers. I have a bone to pick with all of you. Why didn't anyone review it! I had maybe 2 reviews what's up with that? I didn't want to post sooner because I was angry with you all for not reviewing. So until I get at least 5 reviews I refuse to update, and believe me I have quite a few chapters typed up and ready to post. My friends all read it and loved it so REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE!

REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS UNTIL I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER

p.s. sorry for the shortness of the chapter it has to be shorter to tie into the next chapter which by the way I will preview at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Deplorable Beginnings To Happier Endings

Chapter 4

"Change of Heart?"

* * *

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Serenity's words echoed in her head.

"_What I can't believe is you! Sure James can be a complete arse but that still doesn't give you the right to go off on him like you just did! You always push people who try to get close to you away, and don't you try and deny it!. . . ." _

Lily sobbed and buried her face in her hands. _"I-I am like that. . ."_

Flashes of all the nasty thinks she said to him filled her mind, his hurt face, the pain in his eyes, all the things she had missed were noticed. She cried out in horror,

"What have I done!"

"_You just don't get it do you? You have someone who cares about you and wants to be with you and you treat him like he's the lowest form on the planet! Y-You don't deserve him!" _

The hurtful names she called him too flashed in her mind, _toerag, arrogant git, wanker, arsehole, bastard_, and she had told him to sod off so many times.

"_You don't deserve him, you don't deserve him, you don't deserve him!"_ Echoed over and over in her head.

"I-I have to fix things with him, I have to. . ." she muttered wiping the tears away fiercely.

* * *

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

Later that night Lily waited patiently in the Library for James to show up. She clutched her bag nervously, looking around every few moments. Lily sighed loudly and glanced at her watch her mother had gotten her for Christmas last year. _"8:47" _She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance. Lily peered at her watch yet again,_ "8:48"_

"This is taking forever!" she cried out in exasperation. James walked in.

"_He's early"_ she thought watching him walk in.

He didn't look any different than usual, but he did act quite different he sat down stiffly and with a flick of his wrist he conjured up a box of croaking frogs. He avoided looking her in the eye. Lily took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but James interrupted.

"When you say the incantation bring your wand across your chest and flick it down, like this. The incantation is pronounced mu-ta-ti-o"

"James. . . I want to talk to you about earlier-"

"Save it Evans, let's just get this over with" he interrupted bitterly. Lily was quite taken back from his remark, it was cold, resentful and bitter. His sharp tongue broke through the ice and pierced her heart.

By the end of the lesson Lily had turned the frog into the teacup, though it still croaked and hopped around. James sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess we'll be here tomorrow too. Good night Evans" he said in the same hollow voice. He threw his bag over his shoulder and left without another word, leaving Lily to battle with herself; speechless and alone.

* * *

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

"Nargles. . . " Lily muttered as the Swan Princess raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's got you so down today m'dear?" she asked in a clear voice.

"Tired" she muttered back, feigning a smile.

"In other words, James, am I right?" she said sweetly. Lily's eyes grew wide as she nodded slowly. The portrait giggled and swung open.

Lily shook her head in disbelief as she climbed into the common room, she felt weak and her head ached. Not feeling up to walking to her room she stopped at the sofa and plopped down. Lily rubbed her eyes with slightly shaking hands. She tightly closed them and willed the thoughts to go away.

"_I've ruined it. . I've bloody well ruined it. . .I mean why not I always ruin everything else" _she thought miserably.

The loud click of the portrait opening snapped her out of her revere. Lily didn't dare open her eyes, she focused on her breathing and pretended to be asleep.

She vaguely heard the soft footsteps against the plush carpet as James drew nearer. Lily's heart beat louder and faster with every step.

"He has to hear it beating. . .oh no he's going to know I'm not asleep." she thought wildly.

* * *

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

There she was asleep on the sofa. Lily. His Lily. Well not technically his's but she still had his heart.

James was entranced by the serene look upon her face. He softly stepped towards her, his feet seemed to know the way already. Reaching her sleeping form he silently dropped to his knees. Carefully he brushed a lock of hair that hung in her face away.

"I know you hate but sometimes I wish you could see how I really feel. I know I have a terrible reputation but you've got to understand. . .I fancy you quite a lot, more than any other girl I have before. . . " He paused with a slight chuckle and went on whispering so softly that it was barely audible.

"Padfoot's told me at least a dozen times to 'just move on and get over' you. . . I can't. . . I've tried so hard to stop thinking about you. . . to stop caring so much. . . it seems impossible. . .and it hurts to have you not care when I do so deeply for you. I can't stop caring for you Lily Evans and probably never will" he ended just below a whisper.

James slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead. Sighing quietly he left without another word. The echoing tap of his door closing filled the silent room.

* * *

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

James left his door clicking shut. Lily sat up her eyes round as saucers. Her left hand grazed the place where he had kissed her. She could practically feel it tingling.

Her heart beat so hard if felt like it would burst through her chest.

"_He just kissed me. . ."_ she thought as her stomach gave a lurch. _"If this is how I feel after he kisses me on the forehead imagine how it would be on the lips . . _" she thought a small smile spreading across her face.

"What the hell! I did not just think about Potter like that. . .oh my god. . . I did!"

"_Would you please just admit to it already?"_ said a little voice in the back of her mind.

"What! Admit what?" she fought back

"_Admit that you fancy James"_

"That's absurd, I d-do not"

"_Sure but you can't fool your self forever"_

"Shut up. . ."

"_Oh that's really sane, your arguing with yourself. Your off your rocker"_

"Oi! I said shut up!" The voice snickered yet kept quiet.

"I am going looney, I think I may actually fancy him. . " she mumbled flopping back down.

* * *

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

James was gone when Lily woke up. She got up, showed and left for Transfiguration. James and Sirius weren't there, even dependable Remus was not there. Something had to be up.

"And he's head boy and all. The nerve of him to pull a prank when he supposed to be setting an example for the younger years. . ." she thought now thoroughly irritated with the bespectacled boy.

After the most boring lecture Professor McGonagall had ever given, she called Lily up to her desk to speak with her.

"Ms. Evans I would like a word with you" the Professor's voice rang out.

"Ms. Evans I regret to inform you that Mr. Potter can no longer tutor you. Something has come up that leaves him unable for the time being. However it will not effect his duties as head boy"

"In place of Mr. Potter I have assigned you a new tutor, who has advanced Transfiguration, his name is Jaysonian Demosa. He will meet you in the library at 7 p.m. right after dinner. About head duties, I want to ask you and Mr. Potter to plan a Halloween Ball. Yes I know that it only leaves you 2 weeks to plan but I have full confidence that you both can manage. Now that that's settled, you'll have to excuse me" Professor McGonagall said handing Lily a dozen rolls of parchment.

* * *

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

Lily met Jaysonian at 7.

"You must be Lily. Please call me Jay, I hate my full name" he said laughing. Jay was not what she expected him to be. He was tall and had warm brown eyes. His dark brown hair hung longer than normal but not shaggy. He smiled brightly and laughed richly. In all he was gorgeous.

This was the first time Lily had actually had fun learning transfiguration, their relationship grew over the time. Jay now joked and called her Lily-Petal. He always greeted her with a hug and a heart warming smile. Allie, Serenity and Lyra all laughed and said that he fancied her. Lily however refused to believe it.

* * *

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

Lily finally saw James four days later.

"J-Potter, where have you been? I need your help McGonagall wants us to plan a Halloween Ball and we have a week and a half to plan it."

"Well let's get to it Evans" he said with a small sigh.

During the next week or so Lily had confronted him and told him everything, well almost everything.

"Potter I need to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that happened over the past years, everything. And hopefully you'll forgive me and we can be friends? Please?" Lily asked hoping that he would forgive her.

"Alright Evans. Friends" he said smiling. Lily couldn't help but smile back.

The last few days before the dance everyone was hurrying to get dates, Allie was going with Matt, Lyra with a date who she refused to reveal until the day of the dance. Serenity and Lily were going alone, although Jay had told Lily to save him a few dances. Sirius was going with some blonde from Ravenclaw, Remus was going alone and James's status was unknown.

* * *

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

Oh k now please review! An awesome chapter is waiting. . . so here's a little preview. . .

Deplorable Beginnings To Happier Endings

Chapter 5

"Halloween Ball"

* * *

_. . ."I know but isn't love worth it?" James replied softly. She nodded. There was a comfortable silence between the two. _

"_You look more beautiful tonight than ever" James said just above a whisper as he placed his hand on top of hers. She blushed deeply and her stomach had butterflies from the contact. Her sparkling eyes locked with his soft hazel ones, James leaned forwards slightly his gaze set on her lips . . . _

Muah ha ha ha! What's gonna happen? Does she really like him? Will James kiss the mystery girl?Who is she?

* * *


End file.
